


Sekai

by tally_hoed



Series: Heart AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	Sekai

“Hypothetically speaking, if someone were to die of a broken heart would the heart itself crack or just stop pumping?”

Jongin looks over at Sehun, grimace on his face. His best friend says some strange things sometimes, but this definitely takes the cake.

“What the hell man? How am I supposed to know?”

He returns to his homework, shivering slightly when Sehun taps a pen against his bare ankle.

“You’re taking Biology, shouldn’t you be an expert in bodily reactions by now?”

The older of the two flexes his foot in time to the tapping, nudging Sehun with his toes when he ceases.

“I’m just saying, I’d like for there to be some kind of evidence of my love when I die.”

Jongin turns himself over and up so he’s sitting eye level with Sehun’s stony face.

“Who are you in love with? And why would you die of a broken heart?”

He’s just plain confused now and Sehun’s answer gives him no relief.

“Unreciprocated love is currently the number one cause for terminal heartbreak.”


End file.
